Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the art of circuit breakers and, more particularly, to a draw-out mechanism for molded case circuit breakers.
Conventional electrical distribution systems employ switch gears that house a plurality of draw-out units. Each draw-out unit houses one or more electrical switching devices such as motor controllers and/or circuit breakers. The draw-out units releasably connected the electrical switching devices to an electrical busbar. Periodically, the draw-out units are operated to disconnect the electrical switching devices from the busbar for maintenance, servicing or replacement purposes. Toward that end, the draw-out units have discrete positions for installing and removing an associated switching device. Certain draw-out units also includes a test position wherein an associated circuit breaker is disconnected from a main circuit, yet can still be closed, opened, or tripped in order to test/check internal and external accessories such as auxiliary switches provided on the circuit breaker.